Nessies Födelsedag
by ScottPilgrim-vs-You
Summary: Nessie fyller 16 år. Hon vill inget annat än att få dejta Jake, men är Edward redo att släppa sin prinsessa? I write stories not summeries! First Fic One-shot


**Jag äger inte Twilight, det gör den underbara Stephenie Meyer.**

Jag vaknade av att det var någon som sjöng utaför dörren och kom in i rummet.

"Försvinn", gnällde jag och drog täcket över huvudet.

"Vi vill inte försvinna", sa mamma och jag kände att sängen sjönk ner när hon satte sig på kanten. "För idag är det din 16 års dag."

"Okej, jag tar av mig täcket om ni släcker lampan." Det blev genast mörkt och jag tog av täcket som jag lovat. Jag såg att mamma satt på sängkanten och att pappa stod i dörröppningen med en bricka frukost i händerna och ett paket under armen.

"Ha den äran på 16 års dagen", sa han och gick fram till sängen och gav mig brickan. "Sen var det detta paket, det är från Alice." Jag rev av det silvriga omslagspappret och avslöjade en kartong med loggan Chanel på. Jag tog av locket och där låg en kort blå fodralklänning.

"Det var därför hon var i LA utan mig", mumlade jag.

"Ät din frukost och kom sen ner till köket så får du öppna mer paket", sa mamma och hon och pappa lämnade mig ifred. Jag slängde i mig frukosten och drog på mig jeansen och toppen jag haft på mig dagen innan och sprang ner till köket.

På bordet låg det fyra packet - alla inslagna i samma glänsande silverpapper som klänningen. Jag tog det översta paketet och tog bort pappret och det visade loggan _Jimmy Choo_. Det andra paketet var från Rose innehållande smink och parfym från Dior. Det tredje innehöll accessoarer också dem från Chanel. I det sista paketet var det en liten trosa med tillhörande behå i svart satin med lila spetsdetaljer. Jag tog upp behån och höll den framför mig.

"Jag tror att det är vitsen att du ska bära allt det där på kalaset sen", sa mamma som kom in i rummet. "Och jag lovar att Jake kommer att tycka att du är sexig i den där trosan." Det bästa och värsta med mamma var att hon inte spelade mamma utan vän. När jag var liten hade hon varit en riktig mamma men allt eftersom jag blev äldre har den rollen glidit ifrån mer och mer.

"Jag hoppas att han aldrig får se dem", muttrade pappa (hans roll som pappa hade _inte_ glidit iväg.)

"Det hoppas jag", sa jag bara för att trotsa honom. Han bara log.

"Du ska nog gå och göra dig i ordning, Rose skulle inte bli sårad om du inte använder sminket", avbröt mamma för att slippa en diskussion om Jake. Hon hade fått nog av sådana diskussioner, jag och pappa hade grälat om honom i flera månader. Pappa vägrade att låta mig gå ut med Jake själv även fast han visste vilka känslor vi hade för varandra. Han var så envis.

"Folk brukar säga det ibland", sa han, jag räckte bara ut tungan åt honom och sprang upp för trappan till mitt rum.

Bellas POV.

När hon kom ner för trappan såg hon gudomlig ut. Hennes hy var rosor och grädde, hennes hår var plattat och uppsatt i en snedtofs som graciöst föll över hennes vänstra axel och klänningen satt perfekt på hennes kropp som höjdes upp av ett par underbara mörkblå stilettklackar.

"Vart ska vi?" frågade hon.

"Hem", svarade Edward. Nessie slog plötsligt handen för munnen.

"Ni vet att det är onsdag idag?"

"Ja, det vet vi, hjärtat. Vi har tagit ledigt", sa jag.

"Åh, det förändrade ju saker och ting", sa hon förvånat. Jag bar log mot henne.

"Ska vi gå?" föreslog Edward. "Alice kommer att slita halsen av mig om vi kommer för sent." Vi bodde i Juneau, i ett litet radhus och resten av familjen Cullen bodde en bit utanför staden precis som de gjort i Forks. Jake bodde tillsammans med Cullen i deras stora hus, till Roses missnöje. Edward tog mig och Nessie under varsin arm och lede ut oss till den silvriga Volvon.

Nessies POV.

När vi svängde in på allén som lede till herrgården där Cullen bodde såg jag att alla träd var klädda med vita band och jag tittade storögt på synen och tänkte att det var otroligt vad Alice hade jobbat med detta. Jag hörde att mamma suckade från framsätet.

"Vad är det?"

"Det är bara för mycket"

"Jag tyckte det var fint"

"Din mamma är bara väldigt anti-kalas, som du kanske har märkt", sa pappa. Det hade jag verkligen märkt. Så fort Alice ville ha fest så hade mamma gjort allt för att stoppa det, men hennes försök var ofta förgäves.

När pappa stannade framför den stora trappan som ledde in i huset så stod det hinkar med blå rosor. Mamma suckade igen.

"Varför gjorde hon så här?", sa hon sorgset.

"Hon valde i alla fall blå rosor", sa pappa i ett lamt försök att trösta henne, hon bara skakade på huvudet och började gå upp för den breda marmortrappan. Pappa tog min hand och följde efter. När vi kommit upp för trappan tog pappa min hand och la den på dörrhandtaget och jag tryckte ner det.

Jacobs POV.

Jag stod längst fram, framför den lilla gruppen som samlats, bredvid mig hade jag en hyperaktiv Alice och en förväntansfull Blondie och bakom mig stod en lätt vresig Leah - enda anledningen till att hon kommit var för att jag ville det, eller det var vad hon sa, hon var där för att träffa Nessie. Hon ville inte erkänna det men hon var lite svag för henne.

Bäst vi stod där så började Leah skratta och jag vände mig argt om.

"Sluta skratta!", fräste jag. "Det är en befallning!"

"Det känns bara så löjligt att vi ska överraska henne. Och föresten så får du väl inte ge oss order vi måste lyda, är inte det den gyllene regeln?"

"Jag skiter i dina gyllene regler, gör som jag säger!" Hon blev tyst men då och då hördes grymtningar från henne.

"De kommer!" viskade Blondie förtjust. Jag satte på mitt bästa leende och Leah tog sitt förnuft till fånga och blev allvarlig. Handtaget trycktes ner och dörren öppnades på vid gavel och där stod hon. Flickan jag skulle göra vad som helst för, flickan som var den vackraste jag någonsin träffat, flickan jag älskade med hela mitt hjärta. Min Renesmee.

"Grattis på födelsedagen, Renesmee!" skrek alla i kör och jag vaknade upp ur min dröm och sa tyst när de andra tystnat:

"Grattis…" Leah började fnissa men slutade kvickt när jag måttade en spark mot henne. Nessie såg fantastisk ut. Hon hade en kort blå klänning och höga klackskor, efter åtta år med Alice hade jag lärt mig att det hette stilettklackar - jag hade lärt mig ganska mycket om kläder efter jag började vara runt Alice. Jag tog ett trevande steg mot henne och hon började gå mot mig. När vi stod mitt framför varandra lutade jag mig framåt och kysste henne på läpparna. Jag hörde väldigt avlägset en man som morrade, ett argt fotsteg och flera fötter som sprang. Jag kan inte säga hur länge vi stod så, det kan ha varit ett par få sekunder till flera minuter. Allt som hände var som ett töcken, det ända som existerade var jag och Nessie, hårt tryckta mot varandra.

När jag väl släppte min mun från Nessies så kom verkligheten tillbaka som om någon hade tryckt på en knapp. Jag blev genast medveten om det lilla tumultet bakom Nessie – eller ska man säga stora? För att vara en sådan liten samling så gav det ifrån sig mycket ljud och de rörde sig så det verkade som om de var dubbelt så många. När jag tog in det jag såg så förstod jag att det var Edward som hade morrat och tagit det arga steget framåt och att det var Emmett och Jasper som hade sprungit. Men varför? Jag såg förskräckt på Edward när jag förstod att han blev fasthållen av Emmett och hade Jasper framför sig. Han hade tänkt attackera mig! Han bara blottade sina tänder och morrade igen och jag tog det som ett ja.

"Skärp dig, pappa!" röt Nessie åt honom. "Jag är inte din lilla flicka längre, du får acceptera det!" Han lugnade ner sig direkt och Jasper klev undan så vi såg hela hans kropp och inte bar huvudet och Emmett släppte lite på sitt grepp om hans armar. Edward ryckte till sig sina armar och gick fram till Nessie, kysste henne på kinden och gav henne en kärleksfull blick. Han tittade sen upp på mig och sen ner på våra sammanlänkade händer och sen upp på mitt ansikte igen.

"Jag tror inte att min dotter skulle kunna få en bättre hälft", sa han och sträckte fram sin hand. Jag tog den av ren reflex och det tog ett tag innan jag förstod vad han sa.

"Jag hoppas inte att du köpt någonting för det här var den bästa presenten jag någonsin kommer att få", kvittrade Nessie förtjust. Edward log mot mig, det var något han inte gjort på ett bra tag och jag kände att allt skulle bli bra.

En dag skulle min prinsessa bli min drottning och jag skulle ha kungens tillstånd. Jag skulle få halva kungariket och vi skulle leva lyckliga i all evighet.

**Vad tyckte ni? Snälla R&R, tack i förhand :) **


End file.
